The New Girl
by BMW Rocks
Summary: Corey meets this girl named Sasha and Corey begins to like her and Shawn is feeling left out. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Authers Note: This was a random fanfic so it doesn't really fit in well with any of the BMW Seansons.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these BMW!!!!!   
Copyright: Sasha ©2001 BMW Rocks  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Boy Meets World  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The new Girl  
  
  
"Students I have a annocement to make,"said Mr. Feeny,"we are going to have a new student in our class from a Arizona, her name is Sasha and I want you to make her feel welcome! She will be here tomorrow morning!  
  
  
All the students started talking and whispering.RING RING! Thats the bell for lunch all the students ran out of class.Cory and Shawn were talking about what they thought the new student was going to be like what she was going to look like!  
  
  
"Shawn what happends if she hates us and starts making fun of us and tells everyone we are not popular," Cory panicked  
  
"Umm Cory we aren' t popular," Shawn told Cory.  
  
"Yeah I know but she doesn't know that!"  
  
Then it was time to go to the next class at the end of the day Shawn went over to Corys house!  
  
"What happends if she is one of those type of girls that think they are so cool and smart and all that," Cory asked.  
  
"And when did you start caring when girls are like that?" Shawn said  
  
"Since I meant that one girl Ashley," Cory said  
  
"Why, do you like Ashley!"  
  
"No, I am scared of her!" Cory annoced to Shawn  
  
"What your scared of her!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't tell anyone Shawn,"Cory told him.  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Shawn  
  
The next day Cory went into the classroom and started talking to Shawn until Mr.Feeny came into the classroom!  
  
"Class as I told you yesterday we are having a new student in our class and I mean it when I say 'Make her feel happy!'"  
  
Then a girl came in she had black hair and was wearing flare legged blue pants and was wearing a black shirt that said "Cutie Pie" in sparkiling letters!  
  
She went in front of the class!  
  
"So Miss Jackson do you have anything to say to the class before we start"asked Mr. Feeny  
  
"Umm I like to talk and hang out, like to do art and like to write and more" said Sasha"  
  
"Very interesting" said Mr.Feeny  
  
"Ok you can have a seat next to Mr. Mathews right over there the boy with the curly hair"  
  
Sasha smiled at Cory.Cory sat there for so long looking at Sasha becasue Cory thought she was pretty!  
  
When it was time for lunch Sasha didn't know where to sit until...  
  
"Can I sit next to you", she asked Cory  
  
"Sure," Cory replied with a big smile  
  
"So whats your name" Cory   
  
"Oh"  
  
"So how do you like the school so far," asked Cory  
  
"Its ok I haven't really been around the whole thing," Sasha said  
  
"Oh can I show you around after we eat lunch," Cory annoced  
  
"Ok that would be good Thank You," Sasha said with a buetifull smile  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Lets Go"  
  
"I will show you your classes first who do you have first"  
  
"I have Mr. Turner for Lang. Arts and Socail Studies"  
  
"Ok cool me too" said cory  
  
So cory showed Sasha the Library her classes and the bathrooms and the places she needed to know!  
  
"ok lets go to class the bell rang", Cory said  
  
Sasha and cory walked to Mr.Turners class.  
  
"Class I we have a new student in our class her name is Sasha Jackson, Miss Jackson would you like to say anything about yourself."  
  
"I like to write stories listen to music and just hang out and more," Sasha told the class.  
  
"ok you can go back to your seet now. Class I want you to write about what you want to be when you grow up and why. After yur finished with that I want you to draw a picture of you that you will think you will look like when we are older. I want to know what you are going to be when you grow up and a drawing of what you think you will look like when you grow up.Sasha come here please.  
  
" Yes Mr. Turner," Sasha asked  
  
"Have you learned to do paragraphs and self editing and all that jazz."  
  
"Yeah but I dont remember all of it," she explained  
  
"Ok ask one of your class mates if they would like to help. Class Sasha needs a partner for this project becuase she needs a little bit of help on it. Who would like to help her," asked Mr. Turner  
  
Some hands raised including Corey's.  
  
"I want Corey to help me."  
  
"Ok get started", Mr. Turner told the class  
  
Corey and Sasha worked together so well that they were finshed with everything and the other students in the class were still working on the paragraphs and haven't even got started on their drawings yet.  
  
The bell rang and the students went to there classes. Sasha and Corey had two more classes together.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five ,four, three, two, one!!"The class cheered it was friday so of course everyone was happy.  
  
"I have to wait three days untill monday," Minkus said (he was one of those students who were so smart and loved school the oppisote of everyone else)  
  
Everyone ran out of the school and Sasha and Corey decided that sasha was going to come to Corey's house to meet his family and work on paart of a project that they had to do.  
  
sasha and Corey started walking they were about half way there when cory remembered.  
  
"Oh no my best friend Shawn Hunter was going to come over today and he was going to walk with me."  
  
"Well we will probably meet him at the house," Sasha comforted  
  
"Oh ok I guess," said Corey  
  
They walked and talked the rest of the way and had a good time. When they got to the house shawn was already there.  
  
"Oh hi Shawn. Sorry for leaving you behind at school."  
  
"Ok yeah whatever," shawn replied  
  
"Whats up with you"  
  
"Nothing"   
  
"Shawn this is Sasha. Sasha this is Shawn."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time.  
  
"Shawn I told sasha she could come over and hang out and then later her parents are going to pick her up she called her parents at school."  
  
"ok so what do you guys...... and girls what to do."  
  
"Lets go to Chubbies," said Shawn  
  
"Thats a great idea. Thats a great place to eat. Come on lets go let me just leave a note for my mom so she doesn't worry," Corey explained.  
  
So they all left for chubbies. They were all having a great time untill.  
  
Corey just started talking to Sasha and then Shawn tried to talked to Corey.  
  
"Hey Corey!" Shawn exclaimed  
  
"Shut Up Shawn can't you see I am talking"  
  
So for the next hour or so Shawn sat by himself feeling left out becasue Corey and Sasha were sitting around talking and having a great time unlike Shawn.  
  
When they got home they sat around and listened to music.  
  
"Sasha your parents are here," said Amy, Corey's Mom  
  
"ok. Bye corey."   
  
"I will walk you down stairs."  
  
"Bye Sasha maybe we can get together again see you monday."  
  
"Bye Corey see you." 


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2 The Fight  
  
  
  
"So Shawn what do you want to do," Corey asked  
  
No Answer   
  
"Hey Shawn Whats wrong?" Corey asked again  
  
No answer again.  
  
"Shawn whats worng." Coreys voice was louder now.  
  
"Fine I will tell you. First you ditch me and go walk with a girl that you just met today. Then when we get to Chubbies you give me like zero attention. Now when Sasha leaves, then you act like you haven't even ignored me at all.  
  
"What I did not do any of that," Corey lied  
  
"Yes you did," Shawn was practiculary yelling now.  
  
"Ok I admitt it I did do that but I was just trying to make Sasha welcome," said Corey  
  
"Welcome I think you made her feel like she can just come here any time she wants," Shawn was sounding angry.  
  
"Well....... Maybe she can if she calls," Corey said.  
  
Thats it Shawn had had enough of this. He took his sleepover bag and srated to storm out when...  
  
"Where are you going," Corey asked Shawn.  
  
"Oh you want to know where I am going I am going to put my bag downstairs and watch TV. If i could I would cll to go home but my parents are out of town that is why I am staying with you. So if you want to talk to me you better come downstairs and appoigize and it better be sincere or I won't talk to you," Shawn yelled.  
  
Shawn stormed downstairs. Corey just sat on his bed when he found a little piece of paper from Sasha.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Corey,  
I like you a lot and I want to see you again meet me at Chubbies tomorrow at 12:00 noon and I will be there waiting. Can't wait to see you.  
Love,  
Sasha Jackson  
  
PS. Here is my Phone Number: 555-2326  
  
Wow corey thought she must really like me if she left this note and wanted to see me again so soon.  
  
  
  
Corey decided to go downstairs and try to appoligze to Shawn.  
  
"Shawn I am sorry."  
  
"Well I don't forgive you but I do appreciate you coming down here to appoligze to me but I am still staying down here untill I think the time is right to go back up. It might be awhile or I might not go back up at all," Shawn annouced  
  
"Ok," Corey said  
  
"What time is it?" Shawn asked  
  
" 7:30. Why?"   
  
" Well I am kinda hungry its been 3 hours since we were at chubbies," shawn said  
  
"ok lets go get something to eat."  
  
So they went down to get something to eat as soon as they went into the kitchen corys mom, Amy, said" Dinners ready!"  
  
When everyone started eating ( Allan, Amy, Eric, Corey, Shawn, and Morgan) they talked and laughed and after they were done eating Corey and Shawn went back up to the room and as soon as they got up there Corey had to just start in about....  
  
"Oh isn't Sasha great.I mean if you were me you wuld think she was great to and she even left me a note saying call her and more!!!!" Corey said excidely  
  
"Corey!!!!! You had to do it!"  
  
"Do what?" asked Corey  
  
"Just go right on talking about whats her face... Sasha"  
  
"I mean at first I had to go on for about 2 hours around town and here WITH her. Then after that for thw last 3 hours you talked about her. Then when you finally stop talking about her for about a hour. Then you start up again. Plus you just met her today and you think she is so cool!!!!"Shawn sounded so mad.  
  
"Well I am sorry. ANd you never talk about girls." asked corey  
  
" well I do but, thats not the point at least I don't tlak about girls 24/7" Shawn annouced  
  
so corey shawn bickered back and forth. untill it was like 10:00 and they both finally shut up and just sat around reading comic books. At about 11:00 they decided to g to sleep. Shawn knew that corey wasn't going to sleep because he was thinking of Sasha even if he fell asleep shawn knew he would be dreaming of her. I mean shawn liked girls and there was no other way to say it but it didn't want to talk about the girl of his dreams all day and all night like Corey.  
  
" I bet he is going to start dreaming of her and talking in his sleep. And sure enough you could here Corey go: Sasha oh Sasha I can't wait to see you tomorrow at chubbies and after that we can go see a movie!!! and corey just kept going on and on and on.  
  
The next morning after breakfast the phone rang and it was...  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Calls

The Calls  
  
"Hello!" corey said.  
  
"Who is this" he asked  
  
" Sasha!" she said  
  
" sasha how did you get my number!" he asked   
  
" well you know how there is that book that has numbers in it and names and addresses... THE PHONE BOOK!!!!" she replied  
  
"Oh I knew that he said with a laugh!!!!  
  
"But anyways do you want to go see a movie today?" Sasha asked  
  
"Sure...... Wait Shawn is over and I can't leave him behind he is my best friend," Corey said  
  
"Oh well I guess we could go to the movies when he left.When is he leaving?" she asked again  
  
"Whenever his parents get home and that might be today or tomorrow. So do you want me to give you a call after he leaves," he asked  
  
"Sure!" she excalimed  
  
"I will call you later..... your number is: 555-2326. So I will call you. Bye!" Corey said  
  
" Bye"   
  
When they hung up the phone Corey turned to shawn and he was starig at him. Staring at him like he was just about to yell.  
  
"Why couldn't you go to the movies with me. Whats wrong with me?" shawn yelled  
  
"Nothing its just that she said we could go a different time. So do you want to go play basketball outside." corey asked  
  
"Sure I guess," Shawn said with a sigh.  
  
So they went to play basketball. After they were done with basketball they went back in the house to play video games. then they heard the doorbell ring. It was Topanga.  
  
"Hello what do you want?" asked Corey  
  
"How rude can you be? But anyways I was wondering do you have any of those pictures of mikus because I am making a memroil thing of some of Mr. Feenys students becasue I am going to give it to him."  
  
"One question why are you giving Mr. Feeny something."  
  
"Like you care it is his birthday. and I think he deserves something special." topanga annouaced  
  
" Well ok whatever. I don't have any pictures of him. Why would I?" Corey asked.  
  
"Fine be that way," topnaga walked away  
  
Corey and Shawn looked at eachother and started laughing why is she getting Mr. feeny smething."  
  
After COrey and shawn were done talking they went back to the video game.  
  
"COrey telephone" his mom yelled in the living room.  
  
"who is it," Corey asked his mom  
  
"I don't know!" she told him  
  
"Hello!" he said  
  
" Hi corey its Sasha again. I couldn't wait to talk to you. I love talking to you because you are so cool.So did you get my note and are you gong to meet me at chubbies." she asked corey  
  
"Of course I am going to and I did get the note." Corey said  
  
" So seeya later Sasha bye."  
  
Bye  
  
" So who was that?" Shawn asked  
  
"Oh it was Sasha." Corey said  
  
"OH wow I am so so so surprised. You mean Sasha Jackson the Sasha Jackson called you oh wow how exciteing." Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"Corey can you do me a favor?" asked Shawn  
  
"Sure what is it?" corey asked  
  
" SHUT UP about Sasha thats all you want to talk about now is Sasha this and Sash that. And sasha sasha sasha. I have had enough!!!! PLease shut up!" Shawn shouted.  
  
" Ok fine I will if that will make you happy." Corey said  
  
"Oh that would make me more than happy it would make me happy and glad and any other word that means happy," Shawn said  
  
"Ok I get the point," Corey told Shawn  
  
"Finally you get the point." Shawn yelled.  
  
RING RIng RING. It was the phone.  
  
"Hello," Corey said.  
  
"Hi Corey it is Sasha. I was wondering what time do you want to meet at Chubbies?" Sasha asked Corey.  
  
"How about in a hour," Corey said.  
  
"Ok. Hey Corey is Shawn coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah is that okay?" asked Corey.  
  
"Of course I want to be able to be Shawns friend so he will like me as a friend and won't be so rude to me," Sasha said.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go now. Bye Sasha," Corey told her.  
  
"Bye Corey."   
  
They both hung up. Shawn did not know who Corey was talking to and he didn't care.  
  
"Hey Shawny. do you want to go to Chubbies in about a hour?" asked Corey.  
  
"Sure," replied Shawn.  
  
Corey and Shawn went upstairs into Coreys and erics room. ( Coreys Brother)  
  
"Hey Cor," Eric called to Corey.  
  
"Whats up," Eric said again.  
  
"Nothing." COrye ans Shawn both said.  
  
"Mom told me you got like 5 calls from this same girl in the last hour. Is it true?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah. She kept calling me. So many calls from her," Corey said.  
  
"SO Corey you have a girlfriend?" Eric said.  
  
"She is just my firend so shut up eric!" Corey exclaimed.  
  
A hour later Corey and Shawn went to Chubbies and when Sasha saw Corey she ran up to him and looked like she was really happy to see him even though she talk to him like 5 times.  
  
"hey sasha!" Corey said  
  
"Hey corey!" Sasha said.  
  
'Hey Shawn!" said Sasha  
  
"Hey Sasha." Shawn said in a uneasy voice.  
  
"Whats Up 


End file.
